1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed technology relates to a battery system and an energy storage system including the battery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As problems, such as environmental contamination and resource exhaustion, increase, interest in systems for storing energy and efficiently using the stored energy also increases. There is also increased interest in renewable energy that does not cause pollution during power generation. Thus, research into energy storage systems, which may be used with renewable energy, a power storage battery system, and an existing grid power, has been actively conducted.
Energy storage systems may include battery systems which store and provide power according to an amount of power needed for the load. Battery systems may receive power supplied from an external source, store the supplied power, and supply the stored power. That is, battery systems may perform charging and discharging operations. In this regard, battery systems include protection circuits to stably perform the charging and discharging operations.